1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-retracting lifeline for use with fall protection safety equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-retracting lifelines are well known in the art of fall protection safety equipment for use by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. Self-retracting lifelines generally include a housing containing a drum around which a cable, rope, or webbing is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out cable as tension pulling the cable is applied and to retract any of the cable that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the cable is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the cable suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum angular velocity.
A self-retracting lifeline is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task, and the end of the cable is typically connected to a safety harness worn by the worker. The cable is easily drawn out of the self-retracting lifeline housing as the worker moves away from the device, and the cable is automatically drawn back into the housing as the worker moves toward the device. Should a fall occur, the brake assembly within the device is automatically engaged by a centrifugal clutch assembly, which gradually and quickly stops the worker's fall by gradually and quickly stopping the rotation of the drum. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional cable is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.